The Chronicals of Jasper's Love
by MemberOf LeAmis de l'ABC 1832
Summary: This is the beginning of Jasper and Victories life as one, and while they go through Forks High School together and help Edward with his confused feelings about the strange human Isabella Swan, they discover more and more about love and commitment. Going through the dangers of immortal life as if it were a usual occurrance! Rubbish summary, but if you read you might be suprised!


**Hi! This is the beginning of my new project, this one, I hope, will be finished!**

**I do not own any of the charcters, they all belong to the author!**

Unknown POV

She stood there, silently, her golden dress sparkling in the dim light of the small luxury restaurant. It was 1948. Harry S. Truman was president and life was great. For the humans that was.

* * *

Jasper POV

He sat down. Slowly taking of his new expensive dinner jacket, feeling slightly proud when he realized he wasn't so allured to every humans sweet blood filled bodies, Edward-one of his new brothers- looked at him for a second and smirking, congratulating him, (he had felt it)and turning back to his, or rather our, mother, Esme, conversing quietly with her. Carlisle obviously must have seen the exchange and gave him a small smile and ordered his choice of 'food'. After Carlisle had placed his order, the blonde haired girl that had seemingly been waiting to sing stepped forward and sang a sweet meaningful-though unknowing by the both of them-song.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

His breath caught in his burning throat, her soft musical voice cut through him and touched him from the bottom of his heart.

**One step closer**  
**I have died everyday**  
**waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand** **more**

The lyrics seemed to describe his longing, longing for someone to love him and care for him, he loved the unique feeling it gave him.

**Time stands still**  
**beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything**  
**Take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath,**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

All the doubt in his mind seemed to disappear from his mind the longer he listened.

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
**Waiting for you**  
**Darlin' don't be afraid,**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

He let out a strong and full of emotion, breath and as she excused herself got of the small platform, also excused himself. Ignoring the quizzical looks, that didn't include Edward and Alice, left the table in look for the back area. Using his charm he got through the back part of the restaurant and started looking.

* * *

_Unknown POV_

After she finished up, she excused herself and couldn't help but sneak a glance at the mysterious family and noticed that the one with soft curly blonde hair had been staring at her. She mentally shook herself, scolding herself also being so silly to thing that such am man could be staring at her. Besides she couldn't even see his eyes. Her topaz eyes filled with venom at the thought.

She wasn't exactly human. She had several differences from the typical human. One of the facts would be that she craved blood. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a rude but large man shoved her out of the way, she was unimportant to the men that swarmed around her small build.

She rounded around the corner unaware of the figure racing to catch after her.

A rough callused hand grab the top of hers, in the shock she attempted to hit him and escape, with her quick reflexes, but what caught her of guard was the fact the mysterious man could match her attacks just as quickly.

She let her unneeded breath leave her and form a gasp.

'_What_ are you doing?' she gasped in shock, '_How_ are you doing this? You're not supposed to be able- unless you are a...' she paused, and looked up into his eyes. She now realized that his eyes-they were are delightful shade of topaz, and despite the few lingering flex of red, exactly the same as hers.

* * *

_Jasper POV_

'Oh...' she sighed and took her arm back to cover her face in undeniable embarrassment, not that he couldn't tell from his talent.

'Don't hide your face, darlin', you're beautiful.' He muttered looking at her trying to catch a glimpse of her eyes through the thick layer of soft curled blonde hair.

She did, and he could see her beautiful eyes. He softly cussed in a foreign language, so not to frighten her of,

'Your eyes... there golden,' he whispered intensely. 'You're...'

She nodded, and Jasper felt her vulnerability in his skin sinking into his bones, an undeniable need to protect her jabbed at his still heart.

He hugged her to himself, not wanting to let her go. She clutched onto him shaking in silent sobs, which would never leave her body.

'Don't cry!' he wailed desperately unable to think of a way to help her.

She left the shared coldness of his body and took a step back from him.

In his worry he panicked and tried to grab her again, only for her to yelp and take another rushed step away from him.

'No! I didn't mean to frighten you,' he said in a rushed breath.

She snarled viciously, and laughed in ignorance 'Scared! Frightened? Of you! No, of myself! I'm a monster! A horrid, lives sucker!' she said shrilly, and Jasper could not believe it!

Her, she was _wonderful_ and he felt as if he had known her for a decade! She was _beautiful_, with her soft blonde hair that was waist length, a body that anyone would die for! She was _stunning_! And then it occurred to him he didn't know her name!

'Your _name_! I don't even know your name!' He could tell his eyes were getting darker with every syllable he was speaking.

'Victorie, and your eyes! God stop talking if you're going to get all worked up! And what is yours?' she said more calmly, there conversation was mixed and jumbled and he loved it! It was exciting and intriguing!

'My name is Jasper, Jasper Hale, you don't have a last name, Victorie?' And goodness he loved the way her name rolled on his tongue; it made him feel alive since Maria!

'I-' She faltered, 'I don't remember it, form when I was human, I don't remember it!' and with the upmost grace she fell to the ground, on her knees, not trying to protect her golden dress, all thoughts of his blacking eyes were forgotten, all he knew was he had to protect her.

And he sank to the ground next to the shaking form, of what would be his future, and envoloped her into his arms, trying to sheild her from the world.

And that was their first, unfunctional memory of each other. Together and Forever.


End file.
